Red Devil Spade
by Green.Wooden.Room
Summary: Mira is a waitress and singer at a bar, she's quite known for her voice, a certain red haired captain stopped by, the bar was burned to ash, what'll Mira do? and sure enough that Kid wasn't giving her options. Kora makes a decision KidxOC KillerxOC (first fanfic, be nice to me please) OP ain't mine, it belongs to Oda-sensei
1. Chapter 1

Red Devil Spade Chapter 1

* * *

"MIRA! YOU'RE UP IN 5 MINUTES!" a girl shouted from the bar's backstage. "shut it Kora! I know!" said girl shouted back. Mira is one of the waitress in the infamous bar "red spade" in one of the island in grand line. But besides being a waitress, she is also a singer, and a quite famous one, her nickname on the stage was "red devil" when it's her time to sing, more and more people come to watch her. A certain red-haired pirate captain happen to be there just when she's about to sing.

**You don't have to look like a movie star**  
** Ooh I think you're good just the way you are**  
** Tell me if you could would you up and run away with me?**

the room went dark, the spotlight lit up and illuminate the girl standing on the stage, the crowds cheered

**You don't have to roll like a millionaire**  
** Baby I would go with you anywhere**  
** We don't need no gold, we'll be shining anyway, we'll see**

the girl jumped from the stage, she wanders between the tables

**You know can't nobody get down like us**  
** We don't stop 'till we get enough**  
** C'mon, turn it up 'till the speakers pop**  
** Break it down, show me what you've got**

she moved her body seductively, some men were having nosebleed because of her outfit, a sleeveless V-neck T-shirt (a rather tight shirt), which showed her belly, and a rather short skirt with boots and stocking

**Ooh my my baby don't be shy**  
** I see that spark flashing in your eye**  
** My heart beats fast 'cause I want it all**  
** So baby come with me and be my ooh la la**

her long dark brown pony-tailed hair swayed as she moved around the bar

**Take my hand, we can go all night**  
** And spin me round just the way I like**  
** It feels so good, I don't wanna stop**  
** So baby come with me and be my ooh la la**

she spun around with some random bartender, making said bartender blushed

**You don't have to wear no designer clothes**  
** Just as long as we're dancing on the floor**  
** Fingers in my hair and I'm letting go tonight, so free**

she flirted with some random man, but pushing the man away before he could do anything

**You know can't nobody get down like us**  
** We don't stop 'till we get enough**  
** C'mon, turn it up 'till the speakers pop**  
** Break it down, show me what you've got**

she walked towards the stage again, still swaying her hips

**Ooh my my baby don't be shy**  
** I see that spark flashing in your eye**  
** My heart beats fast 'cause I want it all**  
** So baby come with me and be my ooh la la**

** Take my hand, we can go all night**  
** And spin me round just the way I like**  
** It feels so good, I don't wanna stop**  
** So baby come with me and be my ooh la la**

she jumped to the stage again, another girl comes from the backstage, they sang together

**Ooh my my baby don't be shy**  
** I see that spark flashing in your eye**

** Ooh my my baby don't be shy**  
** I see that spark flashing in your eye**  
** My heart beats fast 'cause I want it all**  
** So baby come with me and be my ooh la la**

she jumped from the stage, the other girl soon following, they sang the last part in a duet while walking in a random direction between the tables

** Take my hand, we can go all night**  
** And spin me round just the way I like**  
** It feels so good, I don't wanna stop**  
** So baby come with me and be my ooh la la**

** Baby come with me and be my ooh la la**  
** So baby come with me and be my ooh la la **

they bowed at the middle of the bar, the half-drunk crowd cheered.

"I don't know this bar has such an amazing singers" Killer said, amused by the show. Said singers were running backstage. "is that's why the bar's so fucking crowded?" Kid complained, they haven't got any drinks, the moment they arrived, the bar suddenly blacked out and the girl started to sing. And to say that the crew was also amused by the way the young girl singed, not so long after that, said girl comes out from backstage, bringing a tray and running around taking the orders from customers. The red haired captain snapped from his thoughts and waved his hand toward the girl. The girl ran to their table after finishing orders from another table. "yes?" she asked, holding tray in one hand. The red haired captain stared at the girl, before started talking "beer for 4" "okay" the girl walked to the bartender not too far from there "ey, Kim-chan, beer for 4" "okey-dokey, hey, isn't that Eustass captain Kid you just took orders from?" the bartender smirked, Mira sighed. "yes Kim-chan, he is Eustass Kid, and yes, the real one, just give me the orders already" Mira said, irritated with her co-worker who know that she had a little(okay, a big) crush on the infamous Eustass "captain" Kid (screw big, it's freaking huge). The bartender smirked once again before handing her 4 glass of beer "there ya go" Mira just nodded and dashed to the table without much hesitation, before the bartender could said anything "here" Mira said as she put the glasses down on the table. Killer, Heat, and Wire took the glass and start to drink.

* * *

"that's all sir?" I asked, Kid smirked before he started talking... oh my... that... smirk... "do you know about me?" the red haired captain asked, the other crew member were drinking, and chatting, totally ignoring us. "oh, yeah, you're a red-haired supernova with bounty 315 million berry, a devil fruit user who's known for his violence, brute, and sadist, the captain of kid pirates from the south blue, it's... kinda hard not to know you, ya'know, the newspapers were full of your pictures." I said, he laughed, those kinds of laugh when in a horror movie, the killer has a new sadistic plan for a new victim, it made me shudder. he stopped laughing and leaned to the table, he spoke again. "well, enough with me, what about you?" he said slowly

* * *

I swore I saw the girl blushed when I asked about her, but she spoke anyway "Mira, no full name, if I happen to have one, I refuse to use it" she cleared her throat. "16 years old, 167cm, not giving you my weight, currently the lead singer and a waitress, no family, my home is the 2nd floor of the bar, not a pirate, so no bounty..." she stopped, I raised an eyebrow "and?" I asked "and... devil fruit ability" she said the last part quiet and low "you're a devil fruit user?" I asked, I think my voice was a bit too loud when the bar got silent, fuck cares, she covered her face with the tray and nodded very slowly, suddenly the bar boomed in laughter "he believes her and her devil fruit nonsense!" one of them said "oohh, he's really stupid" another one said again. my face reddened in anger, no one that ever said I'm stupid can make it out alive, I slowly stood up and activate my devil fruit power

~few hours later~

the bar was burning... literally, some men was dead, and my crew mates were just standing there as if watching a 2 story bar with mostly everyone and everything in it burned to ash, few of the waitress and bartender survived, but they ran for their live, just 2 waitress standing side by side as they watched the bar burned, when the fire got off, the girl Mira if I remembered was leaning heavily on someone's shoulder, I think that's the girl she's singing with

I slumped on Kora's shoulder, she patted me lightly, I noticed a paper flying towards the ground just few inches away from my feet, I picked it out of curiosity, my face reddened in anger, and my tears dropped slowly, I quickly wipe my tears away, I don't want to be seen crying, not in front of anyone, but damn! this picture! whatever happen, they stayed complete! just what the heck? "Mira... you okay?" Kora asked, I stood up and showed her the picture "no I am not, where will we lives now? and please tell me how did this picture ALWAYS survived through everything?" I screeched, there might be other people than Kora here, but fuck cares. "maybe haki" someone said besides my head, instinctively I spun my head and slapped whoever is that while screaming 'satan' at the top of my lungs, why? you can say it's kinda my habit, but when I saw the person I just slapped, my face paled, and I cursed the habit that I've been having through years. Damnit to hell! I just slapped Kid! He was silent  
for a moment, he looked at me, I bursted out in apologize "OMG! I don't know it was you! I'm sorry-sorry-sorry, forgive me! it's my habit since I was little, sorry! I rea-" "habits?" he asked I nodded furiously, he frowned and soon smirked "I might not forgive you" I screeched inwardly, but I just sweat-dropped on the outside, however he continued "maybe... you can join my crew, and I'll considered about forgiving you?" I jaw-dropped "but I-" "I'm not giving you options" he said "show me your devil fruit power" I stared at him, and then at Kora, and back at him. I hesitated "you sure? I need something more than just will-power to change... back..." I said the last part slowly to emphasize the meaning, I almost shouted when he raised an eyebrow "meaning?" he asked. I inhaled and spoke "I need to suck blood... to.. change.. back." He stared at me "prove it" I mentally face-palmed and sighed "fine" I decide I'd do it slowly this time, you know when people transformed and screamed their attacks name? yeah, I'm not like that I didn't say anything while I transformed, I don't really know my devil fruit, but Kora nicknamed me spade while I transformed, my hair turned light brown, black bat-like wings appeared on my back, two small red horn appeared on my head, a tail with pointy edge swished from my backside, a black-red trident was attached on the backside of my belt. My dark blue eyes turned completely white and distant, the fans which I was hiding on normal occasion was showing itself, I growled when the transformation finished, the wings on my back stretched out, it reached a good half meter per wing, maybe... if fully stretched, all I know is I always mumbled 'spade' before my attack, and my mind began to haze, I smirked before taking out my trident

* * *

I watched as she took out her trident, her friend were panicking "shit! snap out of it Mira! don't lost it! Mira! Spade! SHIT! hey, y-you wanted her in your crew right? I-I cant handle her if she's like that! she might e like a sister to me, but I need to protect myself. Keyword: don't resist when she asked for some blood" and with that she ran away, I focused on the girl in front of me again, her trident pointed to me, I heard her whispered "thunder spade" faintly, when suddenly bolts of lightning strikes down just inches from me, she giggled crazily and said between chuckles "fire spade~" fires appeared from her trident, and she points it at me "shot" one of the fire fled towards me, I ducked, when killer jumped in and about to slash her, I'm about to stop killer when she frowned and growled, she stabbed killer with the point of her trident and smirked when the blood to her trident. She snapped her head to me, I didn't do anything and just let her half-walked, half-flied towards me, I put out my hand, she smirked and bit my arm, her fangs dug onto my flesh, she pulled her fangs out, she grinned, and suddenly collapsed, her friend appeared out of nowhere and started to scold her, talking random shit about over-using her power, when killer groaned, she cursed and apologized about some holes that Mira made, I stared at her and started talking "who're you, and could you explain why did she collapsed, AND why did everyone fucking boomed in laughter when I talked about her devil fruit?" she looked at me a while before answering "I'm Kora, you can consider me as her sister" she pointed to the unconscious girl on the ground "she never used her power that much, I mean... lightnings? fires? I never saw those shits, and last, this island believed that the locals never even saw a devil fruit, so unless you're a tourist, if you say you have devil fruit ability, they'll take it as a joke, anything else sir?" "how'd she get her devil fruit ability then?" "we never mentioned that we're locals right?" I stared at her, then at killer, who gives approving nods, back at her and started talking "I want her in my crew" she was silent for a moment before she answered "deal, but I'm coming with her no matter what." I stared at her for a moment before I grinned "deal"

* * *

~to be continued~

a/n: hey, it's my first time writing fanfic, so you can guess, I'm amateur and English ain't my first language, forgive any mistakes I made, and for your information, I'm not even 17 yet, so I'm completely clueless about what people drinks in a bar Xp I think Kid is way too OOC and I would really appreciate any reviews, song ain't mine, ooh la la from Britney Spears, Op ain't mine too, it belongs to Oda-sensei

~G.W.R


	2. Chapter 2

Red Devil Spade Chapter 2

* * *

I got back from the bar carrying the unconscious girl on my shoulder, with her friend following behind me closely. The crew was chatting around when I got back, once they saw the unconscious girl on my shoulder, they boomed in questions, some who's stupid enough, or drunk enough even tried to flirt with that black-haired girl, who seemed like she's not annoyed at all, but she hit one of them square on the face... not bad at all for a new crew-member. "Captain, who's the girl?" "Is she joining us?" "Who's she-" "SILENCE!" I roared, the girl behind me flinched a little at my tone, some the men who's flirting her (who survived her punch) was knocked unconscious by Killer, he sighed and tell them about... Pretty much everything happened. "So Captain... 2 girls are joining our crew?" One of them asked, I grinned and answered "yes, they joins us now, but remember that this girl is-" "Captain! It's the marine! They're going to attack us!" One of my men cut my word, fucking marines, at the fucking wrong place, on the fucking wrong time, I cursed and commanded Kora to brought Mira to the empty room down the hall, which made her quickly ran down the hall to said room, I stared at the disappearing figure down the hall, and muttered under my breath "mine..." turning around only to see marines has entered my ship, wrong time, motherfucker

* * *

Captain seems unusually gentle with that brown-haired girl, Mira, I heard him mutter something, but couldn't make it out, the marines attacked me before I could even said "fuck". How stupid of them, they thought some mere swords will be able to kill me, some of the marines started to realize who they were fighting, some jumped onto the sea without further hesitation, maybe fucking scared that we might do something much more sadistic than drowning them, some tried to attack us again, just how stupid can marines be to attack a pirate ship without realizing who's ship is it, marines were never smart anyway. Suddenly a strong magnetic force pulled all of the marine's swords away and going straight to well, captain of course, who seems pretty much pissed, if his reddened face didn't indicate that, maybe his cursing do. In matter of seconds, all of the marines was dead, some were thrown over-board, some even died on the deck, so the deck was a total mess full of blood and shits like that, captain just stormed out from the deck with a frown, a few 'fuck' and 'shit', and headed to his room. I sighed and looked at the mess... yeah, fuck"clean up the mess before breakfast, and clean up the dining room too" "yessir!" They shouted in unison before I left, I walked towards the captain's room, I'm about to knock when I heard someone's voice, faint, but I know that she's singing. Isn't this Kora's voice?

* * *

"Mira... Wake up... What should I do...?" I asked to myself, it's really depressing when your best friend fainted, and you can't do anything "if I sing your favourite song, will you wake up?" I asked hopefully to the unconscious girl laying on the bed besides me, she stirred a bit, but she didn't wake up, I sighed "better to try than to do nothing... nah, I'm bored anyway" I inhaled and started to sing

** Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street**  
** Faster than the wind, passionate as sin ending so suddenly**  
** Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall**  
** Like the colors in autumn, so bright just before they lose it all**

I looked at her hopefully, but still no reactions, I frowned but continued

**Losing him was blue like I'd never known**  
** Missing him was dark grey all along**  
** Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met**  
** But loving him was red**  
** Loving him was red**

She stirred a bit, I smiled at that

** Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you**  
** Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song**  
** Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer**  
** Regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong**

She smiled a bit! She responded to the song! Her love for the song was just too big, I shifted into a better sitting position

**Losing him was blue like I'd never known**  
** Missing him was dark grey all along**  
** Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met**  
** But loving him was red**  
** Oh, red**  
** Burning red**

I smiled, she loves this song, I don't know why, I also enjoy singing it

**Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes**  
** Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go**  
** But moving on from him is impossible**  
** When I still see it all in my head**  
** Burning red**  
** Loving him was red**

** Ooh, losing him was blue like I'd never known**  
** Missing him was dark grey all along**  
** Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met**  
** 'Cause loving him was red**  
** Yeah, yeah, red**  
** We're burning red**

** And that's why he's spinnin' 'round in my head**  
** Comes back to me, burning red**  
** Yeah, yeah**  
** His love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street**

I sighed, better leave her alone now, I walked towards the door and opened it, only to find Killer in front of the door, thought he quickly walked away before I could say anything. I looked for him and walked to the deck, but I found nothing but a mess of... is that marines? ew.. disgusting, the smell of blood was too much, I ran to my room and into the bathroom, I vomited. I wipe my face and walked into the room, I felt tired, but I don't want to wake Mira up, yeah... guess I'll sleep on the floor. Honestly, this girl was just too childish even though she's older than me. What a trouble-maker... yeah, I'm also a problem-maker though. 1 thing I never understand is why she hated her family so much... Maybe because his father was so... agh, screw it, I'm sleepy

* * *

Someone's singing... Her voice sounds familiar, but it can't be Mira... She's still unconscious... damn it, if I hadn't asked her to demonstrate her power, this won't happen, plus those fucking marines, always fucking showed up at the fucking wrong time. I rubbed my head and sighed, no need to worry about such things, no one, not even the fucking marines dare to mess up with my crew, none of such fuckers will live long if they do. I heard a knock and grunted, Killer comes in, he nodded at me and started talking, apparently, the one who's been singing was Kora, the black haired girl, now that I remember, she's a bit taller than Mira, and I think she's older... or Mira is just too childish, nah, fuck cares. I don't know, Killer kept talking bout the black-haired girl, she's singing for Mira, who hasn't woke up, maybe that what happened when you never trained your devil fruit abilities, and suddenly you used it... yea, who knows when will she wake up, that girl... she was different, something in her was... different than any other bitch I've met, it's something that made me wanted to claim her, wanted to make her mine, and mine alone, Killer kept talking, and he said something that interest me "I found a photograph, it's a picture of a man and woman, and child, which the child seems to be a five years old Mira, I saw it on their room before I quickly walked away..." he stopped, I growled "because?" "because she found me eavesdropping in front of the door" he said slowly, I banged my face to the desk and started to laugh maniacally, he dismissed himself and scrambled out, I swear he must be blushing under the mask. What a day, this day really got awkward, I better sleep. I went to my bed and closed my eyes, sleeping a dreamless sleep

* * *

I woke up by some strange noises, shit.. where am I? the bed felt uncomfortable, plus I couldn't move because my body was all sore. I opened my eyes and looked around it's a room, but it's not the room in the bar... I rememberd the fire, but after that, what happened? I saw the picture and quickly took it, who else would be so proud to put that picture on the wall if not Kora? Even though she knows I hate my family, argh! I really should burn this picture, or tied it into a stone and throw it to the sea. When I finally get some strength, I pushed myself into a sitting position, only to found Kora who's asleep... On the floor... Wait, seriously? On the floor? She's gonna get sick... Sheesshh. This girl... I tried to stand up, fighting the pain I feel, just when I stood, I glanced around the unfamiliar room. "Where are we Kora?" I asked the sleeping figure on the floor, she stirred and yawned, she blinked a few times before smiling and answering my question "my fella, we're aboard ship of the great, one and only, Eustass "Captain" Kid, which from now on we will call "captain" because we're officially joining his crew last night" she said with a grin on her face changing her position from laying on the floor into sitting. "Wait a second... Why do we join? Why don't I know?" "That's because you overused your power, darling, and ended up collapsing before Kid-san, my fella, we're the lucky ones" I stared at her blankly before processing all things she just said. . . . . "WHAT? we-we..." I stuttered "oh come on Mira, I know you always wanted to join his crew, there's a golden chance, why miss it?" she asked in a teasing tone. I'm about to answer when the door flung open and banged to the wall with a loud voice, surprising me and Kora, making me yelp with surprise

* * *

I don't really wanted to be the one to tell them, because of... last night, damn it, why do captain has to order me to tell them? why not heat, or wire, or anyone... I opened the door to the girl's room to found those 2 talking, the girl with black hair was sitting on the floor whilst the brown-haired girl was standing with disbelieve expression on her face. Kora, the girl sitting on the floor quickly stood and greeted me with her grin "killer-san! Good morning!" I'm glad I wore my mask, because they can't see my expression right now, I averted my eyes to the picture sticking on the wall, but it's not there anymore, weird"Yea, mornin', breakfast's ready, you might want to know that" Mira was still looking at me with blank expression, and with that I left, I heard sound of something falling to the floor and Kora's screech, I quickly turned back to see Mira has fainted... Again

* * *

~to be continued~

a/n: hey, thanks for those who has been reading, I really appreciate your reviews (which isn't that much, but meh, not bad for first fic) I'd really appreciate your review, OP belongs to Oda-sensei, and the song belonged to Taylor Swift, Red


	3. Chapter 3

Red Devil Spade Chapter 3

* * *

The dining room was full, the crew was having breakfast and chatting around, a table was emptied for the Captain, first mate, and 2 new member, suddenly the door flung open and it showed a rather pissed Kid, who immediately grabbed a bottle of beer and gulped it down, with Killer on his side, folding his hand on his chest like usual, one of the new girl following behind them looking ready to faint at anytime now. Kid and Killer sit at the prepared table and took some food, Kid was scowling all the time, and drinking at the same time, Killer told the girl to sit with them, soon the room was back to life, everyone talked and ate at the same time, they didn't notice (or they choose to ignore) their captain's scowling which didn't go unnoticed by Killer and Kora. Kora finally decided to speak before Kid's glare could kill anyone

* * *

I gulped loudly and think about what will I say, I'm afraid that Captain's gonna kill me if i say the wrong word "she's okay I guess, she just fainted from... shock" 'because i dropped the news like a radioactive bomb...' Kid muttered or growled something for reply but I can't hear, Killer patted my back, and I really felt like fainting like... Right now would be great, oh dear, how I would be happy if the door suddenly opened and showed my lovely dear Mira-chan... Which is very impossible right now. I do think I heard creaking of opening door, but the room was so noisy, I think I miss-heard every- "Kora" the familiar voice made me snap my head to the voice, to find a very, very, very familiar face of... MIRA?! W-wait... Aaa... "Yes?" She took a deep breath and "hi.." I nearly squealed, but I restrained, Killer was (fortunately) going to one of the table around... I don't know, I told Mira to sit besides me, which is right in front of captain. Mira, being the girl she is, frowned, but she still sit anyway, facing the desperate captain who's face table-ing himself. "Captain!" i tried to call him, but he just groaned, i stared at Mira and pointed at Kid, which she just shook her head. I saw killer approaching, I waved at him, pointed at Mira, then at captain. Killer shrugged, but he sat beside captain and patted captain's back, he whispered something to captain's ear and stopped patting him. Captain lifts his head and saw Mira... Which made him sit up immediately and... "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked, a bit slurred because of drunk

* * *

"Seriously? I thought you're gonna ask me how am I doing, 'cause I've been unconscious for like a day..." I whined, actually, I don't really hopes that he'll ask anything... Because he's... Well, he's him, and he never really cared about his crew... Right?... Nevermind.. I saw him grinning and I have a very bad feeling about this... He stood up and walked away, but he stopped at the middle of the room, and all the crew stopped everything they're doing when captain yelled at them to pay attention "everyone! Tonight we're gonna party hard, our newest member, Mira has awoken from her sleep, eat and drink all you want, and tonight we'll have an entertainment! Mira and her friend Kora is a singer!" I gulped loudly at that.. Well is this just a bad luck that I'm a singer? whatever, I'm doing what I enjoyed...

-few hour later-

The crew was completely wasted, drunk men on one side, and more drunk men on the other side I can see some men flirting with Kora, which some of them was punched square on the face, or some was knocked down by killer who told them not to disturb the new member. But a problem was made when captain was drunk, he requested us to sing, in a duet to "entertain" the crew, not given another choice, I made a quick discussion with Kora "duet" "Ookami wa akazukin ni koi wo shita?" "Too long, let's do Magnet" "okay, I'll take the girl" "again?" "Yup" "okay..." We set our position, and with the microphone we were given (like hell I know that captain keeps this kind of things) we started to sing **(a/n: because this is duet, Mira will be in bold, and Kora will be italic, if both of them sing, it'll be underlined)**

**kabosoi hi ga kokoro no hashi ni tomoru**

**itsu no ma ni ka moehirogaru netsujou**

**watashi no chou fukisoku ni tobimawari**

**anata no te ni rinpun o tsuketa**

_karamiau yubi hodoite_

_kuchibiru kara shita e to_

_yurusarenai koto naraba_

_naosara moeagaru no_

**dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii**

**machigai nado nai n da to omowasete**

**kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii**

**miwaku no toki ni yoishire oborete itai no**

_sokubaku shite motto hitsuyou to shite_

_itoshii nara shuuchaku o misetsukete_

_"okashii" no ga tamaranaku suki ni naru_

_ikeru toko made ikeba ii yo_

**mayoikonda kokoro nara**

**kantan ni tokete yuku**

**yasashisa nante kanjiru**

**hima nado nai kurai ni**

_kurikaeshita no wa ano yume ja nakute_

_magire mo nai genjitsu no watashitachi_

_furete kara modorenai to shiru_

_sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata_

**yoake ga kuru to fuan de**

**naite shimau watashi ni**

**"daijoubu" to sasayaita**

**anata mo naite ita no**

dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii

machigai nado nai n da to omowasete

kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii

miwaku no toki ni yoishire oboretai

_hikiyosete magunetto no you ni_

_tatoe itsuka hanarete mo meguriau_

_furete ite modorenakute ii_

_sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata_

* * *

The song was breath-taking, I can say, but the crew keep asking for more, and I already felt like fainting, so I give the chores to my dear Mira-chan... Who is the lead-singer, she stood up and sing again... Just how strong is that girl? one thing that I knew is that she's actually stronger than what everyone else sees, in people's eyes, she's just an ordinary bar-singer, but in my eyes, she's a girl who escaped her father's torture for years, a girl who kept fighting even with blood all over her, a girl who never wanted to be seen crying, so she put up a fake smile in front of everyone, in my eyes, she's a very strong girl, but she just never notice it herself... And on her young age of 16(even though she's older than me), she could join one of the strongest pirate crew in this era... Me? I'm just simply following behind her, her shadow... I don't know what'll I do without her. She's a strong point when I'm being weak, she's really... Something else. Without me realising it, it's been 3 song already... Wait? 3 songs? What the heck? Okay... Time to cut this out, or she"ll faint... Again "umm, every-" "men! We're going to reach land in 5 minutes! So get your ass outta here and go to your post! Now!" "Y-y-yes K-killer-san!" The men stuttered before running out from the dining hall, leaving me, Mira, Killer, and (drunk)Captain alone. "Killer..." Captain's voice snapped me from my day dream "yes captain?" "I don't see land anywhere..." He mumbled, I sweat-dropped at that, not wanting to be here when the crew comes back, I dragged Mira to our room (after we excuse our self politely)

* * *

I just smirked at captain, soon after those 2 girl excused them self, the crew comes back saying they didn't saw any land, I just shrugged and calmly told them that I never said that, they're too drunk and imagined me saying that. While the crew began to drink again, they didn't notice the 2 new member are missing, so I decided to walk out from the mess, and I think I'll go to my room... Or maybe I'll pay them a visit, though I'm not sure will they appreciate it or no... Those 2 girls were something else, they seems to be always supporting each other... I wonder if they're actually siblings? I wouldn't be surprised if they are... Who's older I wonder? It looked like Kora was more mature... But who knows.. I'll ask them later if I meet one of them... Gosh, I sounds like paedophile while I'm thinking about this, whatever her age is, it could be about 10 years below me, i really felt like a pervert, and once again I'm glad I wore my mask, else everyone can see why my face's felt like it's burning, not like there's anyo- "ummm... Killer-san" "yes?" I snapped off my thought to find... Kora... What the...? "Ee, th-thank you for helping us!" She bowed slightly in front of me "It's okay... Ah, can I ask you a question?" "Y-yes! A-anything" "hmmm, how old are you? And oh, are you Mira's sibling? Since you two was so close..?" She looked at me for a moment and with questioning tone she asked "if we are.. Who do you think is older?" "...you..." her expression was priceless while she hold down a laugh, and finally she managed to answer my question. " First! I'm 15 years old, and you HAVEN'T seen Mira's mature side, and no, we are not siblings" I nodded slightly... "So... You're younger one year than Mira?" "Yup, she didn't really make a good sister, but she's nice..." Her voice just trailed off, and she's gone onto the world of imagination. "Well then, I think I-" "i'm sorry, what did you say?" "I'm saying that I should head back now" she opened her mouth to speak, but then she closed it again and turned, before she could say anything, I speak first, knowing what;s going through her head "is there anything you wanted to ask anyway?" Her face expression was screaming 'how did you know?' And I chuckled at that

* * *

Did he just read my mind, or is my face really screams that? Okay, whatever "ummm, I wanted to ask... W-why did you pu-put on a mask?" There was a thick silence for a moment, the atmosphere was so thick, you might be able to cut it with a knife, no kidding, I might asked the wrong question, who'll know if he'll kill me and throw my body to the ocean? My mind echoes through my head till he speaks again "I... am simply... covering my face..." "...why would you do that?" Killer seemed to not find a suitable word, so he dragged me into one of the room... Which turned out to be... hi-his room? "W-wa-wait! Whe-where are you t-taking me?" "To a more comfortable place to explain everything..." Once we arrived, he seemed to be thinking all over, and he started to explain about his face being full of scars, about how people would talk about him and criticize him, the gossip was burning his ear, and he decided to cover his face to end all of those exaggerating, ear-burning, annoying comments about his face. "... Can I... Never mind me" I hold back my request, knowing that he might not like it, but to my very surprise, he seemed to know what's going through my mind, and took off his mask, revealing a scarred face, but his eyes... It was light blue, and honestly, his eyes were far from bad, making me wonder did he really cover up his face just because of those scar...

* * *

I watched in amazement as she gaped at me, at my face. She stared right through my eyes "are you... feeling uncomfortable with your face?" Her question really took me off guard... Am I? "I... Peoples are" she stared at me before she folded her hand on her chest, her head lifted and showed me her left eye, she was wearing a straight face before she spoke again "then why did you cover it?" "The peo-" "what about the people?" She asked, her tone was cold and it really made her seem older than she actually is "the peoples tells you what to do, and you do it, but believe me that no matter what you do, and no matter how you do it, there will always be comments about you, whether it's the good one or the bad one, the world will still says something about you, just be yourself and do what comfort you the best!" I almost gasped at her speaking tone, it's the tone which a captain used to scold on of his men. "Believe me Killer-san, if you need the world's agreement on doing something... You're not ready for the world" her way of speaking was... I'm not sure she's the younger from two of them, but soon her tone and speaking way comes back to normal "well, I think I should leave now Killer-san" she hummed lightly as she exited my room

* * *

I watched Kora walked away from Killer's room while humming, well this is weird, or am I that drunk that my eyes would deceive me? I decided to went into Killer's room to find out myself... I entered to find Killer WITHOUT his mask, and his expression was very shocked, and he was spacing out. I called him a few times but there are no response. I closed the door and began shaking Killer, yelling at him to snap out of it

* * *

"I... can't... sleep..." I really can't, so when I heard the door creaked open, I quickly sit down and looked towards the door, to find Kora walking in with a very happy, a bit flustered face... Whatever happened to that kid?

* * *

~to be continued~

a/n: heya guys, the readers are increasing and I was so happy ^^)/ review please guys :3 I don't bite, so don't worry =D One Piece belongs to Odachi-sensei, and the song belongs to vocaloid, magnet. And good news, I have an official beta reader from now on! *throws confetti* RaventineS, my best friend, helped me by beta-reading this fanfic ^^)

P.s: I've been thinking to made a special one shot for Halloween one shots, what do you think?


End file.
